


Somos (Freebat)

by RainbowNixie



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Billy Batson, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel References, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Trauma, comparten neuronas, gay freddy freeman, lesbian mary bromfield, lo siento, no puedo hacer fluff sin angst, os prometo que hay fluff, pero os prometo que acaba bien, que alguien les de un abrazo a billy y freddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: “Sé que va a salir bien porque somos nosotros, Billy. Somos todo lo que hemos estado buscando. Somos todo lo que nos merecemos. Somos todo lo que somos, y somos nosotros contra el mundo, Batson.” Y las palabras "somos" y "nosotros" nunca habían resonado tanto en su cabeza como lo hicieron en ese momento.Fic inspirado en la canción "Somos" de Xenon y Babi <3
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo el prólogo, pero si os gusta iré subiendo más capítulos de la vida de estos dos chicos tan fantásticos <3
> 
> No he puesto trigger warnings porque no tengo ni idea (seamos honestos) de lo que va a salir de aquí, así que si veo que hay algo de lo que avisar lo pondré antes del capítulo.

Billy nunca había tenido un _nosotros_. Siempre había sido él contra el mundo, en busca de ese _nosotros_ que al final volvió a quedarse en un _yo_. Nunca había pronunciado esas palabras, no de la forma en la que las pronunciaba ahora. Nunca había tenido una familia que le hiciera poder pronunciarlas. Y ahora que podía, se sentía en la cima del mundo. Porque nunca había pensado que hubieran tantos tipos de _nosotros_. Y nunca había imaginado que hubiera uno en específico que le hiciera sentir como lo hacía Freddy. “Porque somos nosotros.” Musitaba su ahora novio en la litera de abajo. Solo para que lo pudiera escuchar Billy incluso a través de la tormenta. “Sé que va a salir bien porque somos nosotros, Billy. Somos todo lo que hemos estado buscando. Somos todo lo que nos merecemos. Somos todo lo que somos, y somos nosotros contra el mundo, Batson.” Y las palabras _somos_ y _nosotros_ nunca habían resonado tanto en su cabeza como lo hicieron en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Freddy siempre había tenido un  _ nosotros _ . La familia Vásquez era su  _ nosotros _ . Todas las charlas con Mary, todos los abrazos de Darla, todos los juegos con Eugene, todos los debates ssobre música con Pedro...Todo eso era un  _ nosotros _ para él. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que nunca había podido pronunciar esa palabra de verdad, hasta que llegó BIlly? ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor se había sentido como un  _ nosotros _ , y con BIlly se sentía como un  **_nosotros_ ** ? Es que era eso. En  **negrita** ,  subrayado , y en  _ cursiva _ . Pero aún así en minúscula. Porque era un sentimiento tan fuerte… y que le consumía por dentro de todas las maneras que había pensado que eran imposibles para él. Pero era suyo. Era de ellos. “Es  _ nuestro _ , Freddy. Todo esto.” Decía Billy, en un intento desesperado de que Freddy dejara de decir estupideces. “Yo y tú.  **_Nosotros_ ** . No eres invisible. No para mí. No ahora, ni nunca. Y necesito que me creas- Dios, ojalá me creyeras cuando te digo sin ti no estaría donde estoy. Y que todo esto.”Le volvió a coger de las manos. “Somos  **_nosotros_ ** .  **_Nosotros_ ** contra el mundo. No eres el Robin de mi Batman, ni el Bucky de mi Steve, ni cualquier otra referencia a manos derechas en los cómics. Somos  **_nosotros_ ** dos. Juntos.” Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Freddy sentía que no era invisible. No para él. No para Billy. No para ellos. Y en vez de corregir el anterior ‘yo y tú’, prefirió besarle.


	2. ¿Qué soy para ti, Billy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando estoy contigo, brota en mis entrañas  
> Una enredadera que mi miedo atrapa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Siento que sea tan largo, me explayo muchísimo jsjs  
> -Espero que os guste <3
> 
> Dudo que haya que poner TW, pero este capítulo es mayoritariamente angst & fluff w happy ending, hay muchas inseguridades, y también hay bastantes problemas y traumas de los que se hablaran más adelante.

Freddy no estaba seguro de lo que significaba para Billy todo eso. Tenían que hablar. Claro que tenían que hablar. La solución para todo en esa familia era hablar. Pero ¿Cómo podía Freddy hablar con él, si ni siquiera sabía lo que quería preguntar? Quería respuestas sin necesidad de formular la pregunta. Quería soluciones sin tener que buscarlas. Quería que todo ocurriera de un momento a otro, que pasara rápido, y que no tuviera que molestarse en pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal. Justamente como cuando Billy entró en su vida, que irónicamente -muy irónicamente- fue como un relámpago. Porque apareció como si nada, sin esperarlo (aún sabiendo que Víctor y Rosa ya se lo habían mencionado). Y luego hizo ruido. Mucho ruido. Dentro de él, fuera de él, alrededor de él. Era como si Freddy pudiera sentirlo por todas partes. Como si se hubiera apoderado de lo que era su vida normal, para convertirla en algo mejor. Algo más emocionante. Algo que le hacía ser más valiente. Algo más electrizante. Algo que sabía que podría haber estado ahí desde hace mucho, pero no lo estuvo. Freddy se pasaba los días, las tardes, y las noches deseando encontrar a alguien como Billy. Alguien que le hiciese sentir todo con nada, y que su nada fuese todo. No tenía ni idea de cuántas veces había ido a la habitación de Mary, para luego ponerse a llorar, preguntándole (a alguien que sabía que tampoco tenía la respuesta) si alguna vez se había sentido así. Si alguna vez se había sentido tan indefensa, que pensaba que un poco de viento la tumbaría. Si alguna vez se había sentido sola, rodeada de gente. Y si alguna vez él conseguiría, de alguna manera, hacer desaparecer eso. 

Y ahora que esos sentimientos habían sido reemplazados por alguien tan abrumador como lo era Billy. Era demasiado, en el buen sentido. En el sentido de que quería llorar, pero por una vez no de tristeza. Y quería gritar, pero simplemente por la libertad de poder hacerlo. Y que no quería separarse de él, porque, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Billy era eso que le faltaba. Y no sabía si era porque nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, o porque el que hubiera convertido todas sus fantasías de ser un superhéroe en realidad hacía que le idealizara. De cualquier forma, tenían 16 años ahora, y aunque no tuviera claro lo que sentía por Billy ( _ ojalá, todo sería más fácil _ ), sabía que sentía algo. No era tonto, sabía lo que era el amor ( _ ¿Lo sé? Tal vez no. _ ), sabía lo que era que le gustase una persona. Pero nunca antes le había pasado con alguien como Billy. No con un chico en sí (gracias Steve Rogers y Aquaman por hacerle darse cuenta de que era gay). Si no con alguien que le viera. Que le viera de verdad. Y, muy honestamente, Freddy solo quería besarle otra vez. Una, y otra, y otra vez. 

Ya lo habían hecho antes, el besarse. La primera vez fue la noche de cuando trajo a Superman a comer con ellos, y además le hiciera quedar bien delante de todo el instituto. 

[ _ Freddy, sin haber besado a nadie, sabía que lo mejor de un beso eran los segundos antes de tocarse. O al menos, eso pensaba. Eso le hacían creer en todos los cómics que leía, y las películas y series que veía. Todo pasó muy lento, y a la vez muy rápido. Porque Freddy seguía teniendo el recuerdo de acercarse poco a poco a Billy, con miedo estar demasiado cerca pero sin querer estar muy lejos. Y seguía pudiendo recordar la pausa de quince segundos después de decir: _

_ “Gracias. Por lo que has hecho hoy. Tío- Ha sido- No sé.” Se rió. Como cuando siempre se reía para ocultar algo más profundo. Esta vez era porque no sabía cómo expresarlo. _

_ Recordaba esa pausa porque Billy le había mirado por primera vez. Mirado de verdad. Mirado como si fuera lo más importante de toda su habitación, o incluso de todos en general. Y recordaba esos quince segundos porque fueron el momento donde Billy se acercó a él, claramente sin saber qué hacer con sus manos (convertidas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo), y con un ligero sonrojo. Y recordaba esos quince segundos porque el corazón le latía a mil, sin saber exactamente el porqué, pero sabiendo perfectamente que algo iba a ocurrir. Y esos quince segundos para él fueron una eternidad. Pero fueron una eternidad que duró muy poco. Porque en esos quince segundos, Billy se acercó más a él. Y en esos quince segundos- solo en quince segundos, Billy consiguió decir dos palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza en la actualidad: _

_ “Quiero besarte.” _

_ Y Freddy no tardó en responder: _

_ “Hazlo.” _

_ Y tal vez era la adrenalina del momento porque ‘madre mía he conocido a Superman’. Y tal vez era que los dos necesitaban a alguien. Y tal vez era que Billy estaba especialmente guapo ese día. Y tal vez- a lo mejor- muy posiblemente- era que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Todo por una vez en sus vidas estaba bien. Y sentían que era lo correcto. Y mientras Billy se sentía por fin como en un hogar, y por fin como en el ‘nosotros’ que siempre había estado buscando. Freddy estaba agradecido. Agradecido por todo lo que tenía. Agradecido por su familia. Agradecido por los poderes que había adquirido. Pero, sobretodo, agradecido por Billy. Porque, por mucho que volara, Billy nunca podría bajarle la luna. Pero sí que podía traerle a Superman, que era muchísimo más de lo que habían hecho por él en sus quince años de vida.  _

_ Y en ese momento, Freddy cambió totalmente su inexperta opinión sobre los besos. Porque sí, esos quince segundos tan eternos de acercarse y balancearse y no saber qué hacer, habían sido perfectos de una forma que no sabía explicar. Porque sabía que era el comienzo del comienzo de alguno nuevo. Pero por favor- no había nada comparado (ni esos quince segundos) con tener las manos de Billy en sus caderas, apretando un poco por encima de sus tejanos pero sin hacer daño. Demostrando lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, y a la vez, lo mucho que quería que se quedara a su lado. Y no había nada comparado con el recuerdo de sus manos (sin darse cuenta de cuando había tirado la muleta) en la sudadera de Billy, agarrándola y apretando porque todo era demasiado.  _

_ Demasiado. _

_ Demasiado era una palabra a la cual ningún niño de acogida estaba acostumbrado. Al menos, no el sentido bueno. Freddy nunca había tenido demasiado, no hasta que llegó a esa familia, donde todo era demasiado. Y por fin, en el sentido bueno de la palabra. Porque había demasiado de comer, y habían demasiadas cosas para hacer. Y habían demasiadas personas, pero de las cuales nunca se cansaría. Y por mucho que la palabra ‘demasiado’ le resultara extraña, era la única forma con la que podía describir el beso:  _

_ Demasiadas emociones contenidas sin poder ser expresadas correctamente, sujetando y apretando firmemente esa la tela roja porque nunca había pasado por algo así antes. _

_ Demasiado tiempo separados, aunque fuera por menos de un segundo, para luego volver a juntar sus labios de una forma totalmente torpe y ridícula. Pero increíble, aún así. _

_ Demasiado tiempo juntos, también, porque se les acababa el oxígeno, y eso les hacía volver al punto anterior. _

_ Y demasiada electricidad. Electricidad por todas partes. Freddy sentía la electricidad corriendo por sus dedos, cada vez que rozaba el cuello de Billy. La sentía cuando los pulgares de Billy se movían en sus caderas haciendo círculos, preocupándose de Freddy antes que de sí mismo. Y la sentía cada vez que sus labios se rozaban de una manera inexperta, pero ahora con un ritmo marcado, y ninguno de ellos con intención de parar. _

_ Tristemente, todo tenía un final. Y cuando Darla picó a la puerta para avisarles de que la cena estaba lista, tuvieron que separarse.  _

_ Antes de bajar, se compartieron miradas que se sentían como promesas. Y se sonrieron de una manera que para ellos era infinita.  _

_ Y tal vez los cómics mentían, por una vez. Ya que no existía una mejor o peor parte de un beso.  _

_ Freddy repetiría todo si fuera posible. Tanto esos quince segundos, como las posiciones de sus manos, y sus labios rozándose delicadamente. Y viajaría en el tiempo si fuera posible. No para repetir lo que acababa de pasar (que también). Si no para darle a entender, a ese Freddy de diez años (ese Freddy, que, por mucho que lo intentara, no encontraría las respuestas en unas páginas. Y ese Freddy, que había madurado demasiado rápido, y que sabía demasiado de cosas que no debería saber.), que solo tenía que ser paciente. _

_ Porque algún día alguien le vería. _

_ Y algún día encontraría un  _ **_nosotros_ ** _. _

_ Y, algún día, conocería a Billy Batson. _ ]

A partir de ahí, Freddy empezó a perder la cuenta de los besos. Empezó a perder la cuenta de las caricias. Y empezó a perder la cuenta de las veces que se preguntaba si eran algo más que mejores amigos. Porque era obvio que hermanos no eran.

Y a lo mejor era tan sencillo como eso: “¿Qué somos?” Podría preguntar. Y no tenía claro si lo que le daba miedo era preguntarlo, escuchar la respuesta, o no obtener ninguna.

De todos modos, ya no tenía otra opción. Era eso o quedarse con la incertidumbre hasta que Billy diera el primer paso (cosa que ya hizo cuando se le dio la oportunidad hacía unos meses). Y no quería hacer eso. Se negaba a hacer eso. Todas las películas románticas de Mary apuntaban a que la falta de comunicación era la base de los problemas, y Freddy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara. 

Así que en cuanto Billy volvió un sábado por la mañana, después de ayudar a Rosa a limpiar los platos tras desayunar, Freddy no tardó ni dos segundos en cortar cualquier cosa que su mejor amigo estuviera diciendo para preguntar (por fin):

“¿Qué soy para ti, Billy?”

Y obviamente la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin saber qué responder a eso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Hace cinco segundos Billy estaba hablando entre risas sobre cómo Darla casi ensucia todo lo que habían recogido al intentar ayudar a Víctor a cocinar. Y ahora tenía que responder a la única cosa que le había estado atormentando últimamente. 

Por fin estaba bien. Por fin había encontrado un hogar al que aferrarse y poder volver en cualquier momento. Por fin tenía a un hermano como Eugene, para poder ser el niño que nunca pudo ser; a alguien como Pedro, para poder hablar tranquilamente de todo y de nada; a una hermana mayor como Mary, para contarle sus problemas; a una hermana pequeña como Darla, para olvidarse de ellos; y un-

Vale, probablemente no quería responder a la pregunta porque no sabía la respuesta. Pero Freddy era especial. No le consideraba un hermano. Quitando todas las cosas que hacían fuera del espectro fraternal, nunca se había sentido de esa forma hacía Freddy, y sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Freddy era diferente a los demás, y Billy era consciente de eso. Porque nunca había mirado a alguien de la forma en la que miraba a Freddy. Y nadie le hacía sentir como le hacía sentir Freddy. Era una mezcla entre calidez, la vida que pudo haber tenido antes, y todo lo que estaba por venir. Y era cierto que fue muy precipitado comenzar todo eso ( _ porque lo comenzaste tú, y solo tú _ ). Y era cierto, también, que no estaba pensando con claridad ( _ no quiero hacerle daño- de verdad- a él no. A Freddy nunca. _ ) el día que le besó. Y tampoco lo hacía, el pensar con claridad, siempre que acababan compartiendo suspiros y alientos en la litera de abajo. Pero no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía, por mucho que se repetía a sí mismo que era una mala idea, y que sus problemas seguirían ahí por mucho que los intentara olvidar con Freddy. No se arrepentía. Porque, gracias a eso, estaba cada vez más cerca de poder pasar página y de poder confiar en alguien otra vez. El ser así de cercano- el ser así con Freddy le estaba ayudando, de verdad. Y una parte de Billy pensaba que estaba mal ( _ le estás utilizando para olvidarte de todo- como siempre- como haces con todos- _ ), pero la otra simplemente pensaba en todo lo bueno que le traía Freddy. En todo lo que se merecía. Pensaba en todas esas veces que Freddy le había dejado dormir con él, por tener pesadillas las cuales nunca comentaban, y por las cuales Freddy nunca preguntaba. Y también pensaba en esos días donde solo hablaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa, y cómo Billy estaría dispuesto a dejarle hablar siempre a él, con tal de que le siguiera sonriendo de esa forma.

Y Billy no era idiota. Sabía lo que quería, pero tenía miedo de decirlo. Perder a Freddy no estaba en sus planes. Había tardado muy poco en acostumbrarse a esa familia, pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a estar bien del todo. Con todos. Y consigo mismo. Porque su mente se sentía como si estuviera repleta de los siete pecados capitales, esos que ya habían derrotado, pero que igualmente formaban parte de las pesadillas de todos los hermanos. Sabía que era él- sabía que era él diciéndose a sí mismo todo lo que no quería oír. Pero no sabía cómo pararlo. Y si no sabía cómo parar sus propios pensamientos intrusivos, ¿Cómo cojones iba él a ser un buen superhéroe? Y, ¿Cómo cojones iba Billy a decirle todo lo que sentía a Freddy, si ni siquiera podía aclararse él mismo? 

Todo era demasiado confuso.

Freddy seguía ahí sentado, en la silla del escritorio, esperando una respuesta. Y todos esos pensamientos que para Billy habían ocurrido en menos de un segundo, para Freddy habían sido minutos sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Que era exactamente lo que más miedo le daba.

Y todo seguía demasiado confuso, y borroso para poder pensar. No obstante, cuando Billy vio a la persona que más apreciaba ahí, sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. Con la cabeza gacha, y probablemente pensando en todas las posibles situaciones que podrían ocurrir y cosas que podrían salir mal, el corazón de Billy se paró por un instante. Y todo dejó de ser tan confuso. No era uno de esos momentos donde se daba cuenta de que merecía la pena luchar con sus demonios internos por Freddy (eso ocurría siempre que, por ejemplo, bromeaban. Y Billy no podía evitar pensar que haría cualquier cosa para mantener ese brillo en sus ojos). Pero sí que se dio cuenta de que no quería verle así, nunca más. Porque era la misma mirada que tenía cuando los Breyers le pegaban y llegaba a casa diciendo que no pasaba nada. Y era la misma mirada que tenía cuando alguien mencionaba su discapacidad, y hacía una broma, para luego suspirar pensando que nadie le veía (Billy lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía). La diferencia era que, en este caso, había sido Billy quien la había provocado. Había sido él quien le había hecho sentir así. Por no responder. Por tardar demasiado. Por estar ocupado debatiendo consigo mismo.

Por una vez detestaba el pensar antes de actuar. Pero siempre tenía esos dos extremos con Freddy.

Y no podía verle así. No a él.

“No es lo que piensas.” Antes de que Freddy pudiera responder a eso, Billy continuó. “Me gustas. Me gustas de verdad. Y no-” Respiró hondo, aguantando las lágrimas. No estaba seguro de si el llorar delante de Freddy era un progreso, o algo de lo que avergonzarse. Pero le importaba bastante poco. “No te estoy utilizando. Te lo juro. Te juro qu- Te juro que no te quiero- Hacer daño. De verdad. Esto significa mucho para mí. Significas mucho para mí y-” Perfecto. Ahora estaba hiperventilando. No a punto de un ataque de ansiedad (sabía cómo eran, eso no lo era), pero no se encontraba bien. La simple idea de poder hacer daño a Freddy ardía. Le quemaba por dentro. 

De un momento a otro, sintió una mano acariciar la suya. Poco a poco, pasando por los dedos y la palma, delicadamente. Era como si solo le quisiera decir ‘Oye, estoy aquí. Estás bien conmigo’, más que la obligación de tener que tranquilizarlo. Curiosamente, el pensamiento de Freddy queriendo ayudarle, estando ahí y nada más, hizo que su respiración se calmara y su pulso disminuyera. 

Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, Billy bajó la mirada. Freddy se había impulsado con su silla hacia donde estaba él. Tal vez para no hacer ruido. Tal vez por actuar rápido. Pero ese no era el caso. Freddy aún seguía acariciando su mano izquierda, como si la echara de menos. Como si estuviera preparándose para echarla de menos. Y Billy no podía imaginar echar de menos de esa forma a Freddy. Demasiado doloroso para pensarlo. Demasiado imposible para planteárselo. Imposible porque no iba a pasar. Porque no iba a dejar que ocurriera. Sobretodo porque, en ese momento, donde lo único que podía ver era a Freddy, y lo único que podía sentir era a Freddy, todo estaba bien. Bueno- Sabía que no todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que iría bien. Y por eso Freddy merecía la pena. Y por eso mismo era más que un simple amigo, o hermano, o lo que fuera.

Y no entendía cómo era posible el haber pasado de estar en un sitio del cual no podía escapar, a cogerle de la mano para poder sentir que también estaba ahí. Que los dos estaban allí. Que ninguno tenía que cuidar del otro. Que los dos se cuidaban entre ellos. Y era una emoción que Billy nunca pensó que sentiría. No era euforia- no exactamente. Pero tampoco estaba mal. Era un trance raro entre lo bueno y lo malo, donde se encontraba Freddy regalándole una sonrisa de ‘Todo va a ir bien’, aún siendo consciente de que ninguno de los dos sabía eso. 

“No creo que me estés utilizando.” Musitó Freddy, sin apartar la mano de su sitio, ni la mirada de sus dedos. “Tío- Dudo muchísimo que me estés utilizando. Es solo que- Entiendo- Entiendo que no quieras ponerle nombre a esto, me parece bien. No sé, lo que tú quieras está guay. Cuando estés listo ¿Sabes? Pero-” Freddy le miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos, y suspiró entrecortadamente. “Necesito saberlo ¿Qué significo para ti? Porque entiendo que no quieras ponerle nombre a esto y está genial y me encanta. Bruce y Natasha ni siquiera le ponen nombre a lo suyo- aunque, bueno, él se convierte en Hulk y pasan tres años y- De todas formas. No hace falta ponerle un nombre, si no quieres. Pero- Pero quiero saber si merece la pena seguir haciendo esto. Sé que no lo haces para hacerme daño, ni me vas a hacer daño pero- Es- Es solo- Quiero saber si sentimos lo mismo. Ya sabes- Para, por si no es así, bajarme un poco las expectativas de lo que podría llegar a ser.”

Billy tenía tantas cosas que decir, y tan pocas palabras para expresarlo.

Quería decirle que lo sentía. Que sentía no haberlo dejado todo claro desde el primer beso. Que sentía todas esas veces donde le había llamado ‘su mejor amigo’, aún teniendo claro que eran más que eso. Mucho más que eso. Y que sentía todos esos besos robados, y esas miradas con promesas sin explicar. Pero que no se arrepentía.

Quería decirle también eso, que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habían hecho. Que no se arrepentía de cuando sus pies se entrelazaban bajo la mesa a la hora de la cena. Que no se arrepentía de esos días donde solo eran ellos contra el mundo, aunque solamente estuvieran abrazándose. Que no se arrepentía de ningún beso, ni de ninguna caricia, ni de ninguna de las veces que le había dejado hablar por horas (simplemente por el mero hecho de escuchar su voz). Y que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho, porque todo era cierto. Desde los ‘Eres precioso, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?’, hasta los ‘No sé qué habría hecho sin ti a mi lado’, y los ‘Eres mucho más de lo que crees, Freeman’. 

Y Billy era consciente de que las palabras no servirían. Que no servirían para expresar todo lo que Freddy merecía. Porque Freddy se merecía algo más. Se merecía algo más que Superman, algo más que un simple discurso, algo más que unas simples caricias, y algo más que unos besos. Porque por mucho que Billy intentara expresar todo lo que sentía por él, siempre había algo que faltaba. Y siempre se decía a sí mismo que no era necesario ponerle una etiqueta a lo que eran, porque Freddy era más que simplemente un novio para él. Porque sin él, probablemente no estaría ahí ahora mismo. Y sin Freddy, nunca se habría dado cuenta de la persona que quería llegar a ser.

Así que sí, la palabra ‘novio’ le quedaba pequeña a Freddy.

Porque para Billy, Freddy era el héroe de toda esta historia. Y Freddy era lo que siempre había querido, pero nunca había tenido la suerte de encontrar.

Hasta ahora.

Y aunque la palabra ‘novio’ era muy insignificante comparada con todo lo que representaba Freddy, Billy sonreía ante la idea de poderle considerar eso sin perderle. Y sonreía ante lo que había dicho de ‘lo que podría llegar a ser’.

“Sí” Respondió Billy.

“Sí, ¿Qué?”

“Que sí.”

“Vale, Billy.” Freddy suspiró. “Por muy molón que sea ahora, creo recordar que no tengo el poder de leer mentes. Así que tendrás que especificar un poco más en tu gran respuesta.”

“Ah- Mierda-- Que sí que siento lo mismo. Creo.” Sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, y aunque los dos estuvieran sonriendo, ninguno de ellos tenía claro lo que estaba pasando. “Depende de lo que sientas tú. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?” Billy tragó saliva, esperando no haber dicho algo que no debería.

“¡He preguntado yo antes! ¡No le hagas responder al cojo primero!”

“¿Qué tiene que ver tu pierna con esto?”

“Pues que si no respondes, a lo mejor mi pierna no va a ser la única de la que preocuparse.” Billy soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero Freddy la interrumpió. “¿Quieres responder de una vez? Esta es la espera más estresante de mi vida. Y créeme, he ido con Eugene a comprar videojuegos.”

“Vale, vale.” Billy soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, mientras se ponía en cuclillas en frente de Freddy para poder estar a su altura.

Billy podía intentar decirle todo lo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza esos últimos días: Cómo Freddy era lo único en lo que podía pensar en medio de clase, y cómo ansiaba que llegaran los martes y jueves para poder patrullar la ciudad con él. Que nada podía compararse con pasar sus dedos por los rizos de Freddy mientras veían una película, y que tenía que contenerse de no bajar a su litera en mitad de la noche para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Podría explicarle cómo le hacía sentir, de demasiadas y a la vez muy pocas formas. Pero decidió, no obstante, apretar por un instante un poco más su mano, darle una media sonrisa, mirarle directamente a los ojos, y decir:

“Siento que eres mi hogar.” Escuchó como a Freddy se le escapaba un grito ahogado. Y mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, la expresión en el rostro de Billy cambió a una más seria. Pero no necesariamente mala, ya que iba dejando escapar pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando. “Nunca- Nunca he tenido un hogar. No después de- Bueno. Ya lo sabes. Y aunque siempre he tenido una casa- Casi nunca más de una semana pero- Bueno, esa no es la cuestión.” Hizo una pausa, tanto para acariciar un poco más la mano que estaba sujetando, como para mirar a Freddy (quien, honestamente, estaba intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no llorar). “Eres tú quien me ha mantenido aquí. Y eres tú la razón por la cual no me he ido. No me malinterpretes, os aprecio muchísimo. A todos. Pero fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí para mí aunque me comportara como un capullo- Lo siento, por eso, otra vez- Y...eres tú.”

“Bueno, soy consciente de que yo soy yo-”

“No. Idiota.” Billy solo podía calificar la risa de Freddy como:  _ El único sonido del cual nunca me cansaría _ . “Quiero decir que eres tú. Que todos son geniales. Que Mary es genial, y Darla, y Eugene, y Pedro, y Rosa, y Víctor. Son geniales. Pero sin ti no se sentiría como un hogar. Sin ti no me sentiría como en una familia. ¿Me explico? Creo que sí- De todos modos.” Billy cogió aire y se movió un poco. Estar en cuclillas no era una muy buena posición en la que mantenerse más de dos minutos. “Para que lo entiendas: Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. De una manera extrañamente cotidiana que nunca antes había sentido- Y no quería decírtelo porque- No sé- No sé porqué pero- Pero tenía miedo de que te fueras de mi lado si lo hacíamos oficial. Y aunque el término ‘novio’ no me parece suficiente- porque Freddy, eres mucho más. Mucho, mucho más para mí- Me gustaría que lo fuéramos. Novios, digo. Por favor dime algo, no me dejes así cuando has sido tú quien quería que yo hablara antes.”

“Deberías dejar de ver series con Mary, te estás volviendo un empalagoso de mierda. Ugh.” Bromeó. Bueno. Hizo un intento.

“...Después de todo lo que- ¿Después de todo lo que te he confesado, me dices eso? ¿De verdad, tío?”

“¡Yo qué sé! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?” Freddy separó sus manos y se impulsó con su pierna buena hacia atrás, haciendo que la silla estuviera a punto de chocar con su escritorio. Ya no se miraban a los ojos, y Billy ya no estaba agachado. Pero la sensación de sus dedos rozándose seguía presente.

“No sé… Tal vez- ¿Explicarme lo que sientes?” La voz de Billy era calmada y cuidadosa, como si hubiera estado esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo, y ya se hubiera acostumbrado a repetir esa misma frase en su cabeza una y otra vez. 

Freddy suspiró, y comenzó a toquetear la madera de su mesa, intentando crear una distracción para sí mismo.

No sabía en qué momento, entre todo ese discurso, su humor cambió completamente. Claro que adoraba todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Y claro que le hacía sentir como alguien que merecía la pena, por fin. Y obviamente se creía todas sus palabras- porque siempre confiaría a ciegas en Billy. Era otra cosa. Porque cuando veía a Billy no podía evitar pensar en la vida que le podría haber tocado si su madre no le hubiera dejado marchar. Pensaba en popularidad, amigos, fiestas, chaquetas de fútbol, parejas, buenas notas... Podría haber llegado a ser como un Tony Stark más jóven ( _ y con menos dinero, pero podría habérselas apañado _ ). Freddy sabía muy bien que Billy estaba fuera de su alcance. Y sabía muy bien que solo se había fijado en él porque Freddy estaba en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado, y en la familia indicada. Y Freddy sabía muy bien que había recurrido a él porque no le quedaba nadie más, y que si se hubieran conocido en otra situación- No quería pensar en eso. Y menos aún pensar en todas las voces en su cabeza, que en esos momentos solo le estaban recordando que Billy tal vez- Muy posiblemente- Estaba con él por conveniencia.

No le gustaba pensar en Billy de esa forma, porque sabía que Billy no era así. Porque sabía que Billy nunca le trataría así. Pero siempre estaba ahí- Esa pequeña y diminuta voz al fondo de sus pensamientos cotidianos, que le hacía ver la minúscula posibilidad de que Billy solo estuviera con él porque pensaba que era lo correcto. Y cuando se diera cuenta de que merecía algo más ( _ se merece a alguien mejor que yo- alguien mejor- alguien que no sea un tullido y que no haya tenido a un personaje ficticio como figura paterna toda su vida- alguien que sea como él- igual de importante- _ ) le dejaría de lado.

“Pensaba que había quedado claro conmigo queriéndole poner nombre a esto.” Señaló al espacio entre ellos. Aún sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

“Sí- Pero- Sé que te gusto, eso lo sé. Y sé que quieres que salgamos, y yo también. Pero- Pero necesito saber primero qué-”

“¿Siento por ti?” Acabó la pregunta, y segundos después suspiró entrecortadamente. “No eres el Steve de mi Bucky, ni el Tony de mi Strange- porque están completamente liados. Y tampoco eres el Aquaman de mi Mera, ni el Clark de mi Lois. Y- por favor- ni siquiera eres el Batman de mi Robin- que es la metáfora más cliché para referirse a un dúo.”

“Entonces, ¿Por qué todo ese rollo de preguntarme lo que sentía si al final ibas a-”

“Porque eres mucho más.” Se miraron a los ojos, y Billy tuvo que contenerse para no correr a su lado y retirarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas. “Eres muchísimo más, Billy, por eso. Por eso me gustas. ¿Sabes las veces que he tenido que soportar el ser invisible para todo el mundo? Lo que te dije-- Lo que te dije los primeros días que nos conocimos era verdad. Acabas muy solo cuando nadie te puede ver. Es que- Es que ni siquiera tenían la decencia de verme pasar y decidir- Decidir no mirarme. Ni siquiera lo deciden. La gente simplemente no me ve.” Se rió. Se rió de esa manera cortada y entre lágrimas que Billy siempre había tenido el temor de llegar a contemplar algún día. “En cambio tú- Tú me viste y- Podrías haber decidido ignorarme. Podrías haber decidido vivir conmigo, e intentar pasar de mí pero-- Pero ese día acudiste a mí para ayudarte- Y- Y luego trajiste al mismísimo Superman y- Y luego decidiste besarme aquella noche y- Y me sentí…” Tragó saliva, y volvió a soltar una pequeña carcajada. “Me sentí importante para alguien, Billy. Y por eso no eres como ellos-- Porque eres demasiado para resumirlo en unos superhéroes. Y eres todo lo contrario- Porque haces que quiera levantar mi cabeza de las páginas solamente para mirarte a ti.”

Billy no pensó dos veces antes volver a ponerse en frente de Freddy, para poder retirarle ( _finalmente_ ) las lágrimas. Aunque cayeran más. Aunque no pararan de caer. Billy quería estar ahí para poder limpiarlas. Y Billy quería estar ahí, con Freddy, siempre. Ayudando con las lloreras que tuviera, y curando las heridas que aún no estaban del todo cerradas. Y que nunca lo estarían, no del todo. No obstante, Billy quería creer que Freddy entendía su promesa sin palabras, de que se quedaría con él el tiempo que hiciera falta ( _ el tiempo él me dejara _ ) para poder sanarlas o soportarlas juntos.

Y Freddy no pudo evitar inclinarse ante el roce de la mano de Billy. Porque lo quería cerca. Quería sentirlo cerca, después de haberse sentido tan lejos de él, aunque solo hubieran sido unos pocos minutos.

“Mira, Freddy, yo-”

Pero Freddy no le dejó acabar. No hasta que pudiera decírselo todo.

“Y a veces intento hacerme creer a mí mismo que sí. Que sí que eres simplemente Batman o Steve, y yo soy Robin y Bucky.” Agarró la mano de Billy con la que le estaba acariciando, para seguir inclinándose hacia ella. “Porque no me creo que quieras estar conmigo. Y me quiero hacer creer a mí mismo que simplemente me gustas y ya- Pero no- No es así, Billy. Es más que eso. Eres más que eso. Y no quiero pensarlo pero- ¿Y si lo soy? ¿Y si acabo siendo invisible para ti, como lo soy para todos los demás? ¿Y si todo lo que me dices es fruto de haber estado contigo en el momento correcto-- y- y te piensas que por haberte ayudado tienes que estar conmigo? De alguna forma subconsciente. Digo. No sé cómo funciona este tema.”

Billy estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero se había privado del beneficio de llorar en cuanto vio a Freddy de esa forma. Así que se puso en cuclillas de nuevo, intentando formar frases coherentes a partir de todos los murmullos en su cabeza:

“Es  _ nuestro _ , Freddy. Todo esto.” Dijo, en un intento desesperado de que Freddy dejara de decir estupideces. “Yo y tú.  **_Nosotros_ ** . No eres invisible. No para mí. No ahora, ni nunca. Y necesito que me creas- Dios, ojalá me creyeras cuando te digo que sin ti no estaría donde estoy. Y que todo esto.” Le volvió a coger de las manos, esta vez sonriendo. “Somos  **_nosotros_ ** .  **_Nosotros_ ** contra el mundo. No eres el Robin de mi Batman, ni el Bucky de mi Steve, ni cualquier otra referencia a manos derechas en los cómics. Somos  **_nosotros_ ** dos. Juntos.” Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Freddy sentía que no era invisible. No para él. No para Billy. No para ellos. Y en vez de corregir el anterior ‘yo y tú’, prefirió besarle.

Fue un beso muy rápido. De estos que, si no estás preparado, es como si no hubiera pasado. Pero Billy se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado, y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían llegado a su fin. También se percató de que ahora estaba sonriendo. Que Freddy estaba sonriendo. Y era esa sonrisa que hacía que, aún teniendo todos esos poderes, se sintiera indefenso. Y le hacía pensar en esos días, donde se hacía creer a sí mismo que no tenía debilidades, que nadie le podía derrumbar ya que ya no tenían nada que ser derrumbado. Y ahora, un simple gesto como lo era una sonrisa, podía poner su mundo patas arriba.

“Ven aquí.” Billy le estiró del brazo mientras se levantaba, haciendo que los dos acabaran de pie, prácticamente tocándose. “Eres enano.” Se rió.

“Solo mides siete centímetros más que yo, no te lo creas tanto.” Dijo Freddy, intentando parecer ofendido. Pero ambos sabían que era algo imposible. 

“Admite que te encanta la diferencia de altura.” Billy puso sus manos en sus caderas, y los recuerdos empezaron a fluir por la mente de los dos adolescentes. 

A Freddy le encantaba tener las manos de Billy estabilizándole. No necesitaba la muleta. Adoraba no tener que utilizar la muleta.

“Admito que eres idiota, Batson.”

Billy se preguntaba si su nombre podría sonar de esa forma en los labios de otra persona, pero no hacía falta. No hacía falta preguntárselo, porque ya tenía claro que el único que podía pronunciarlo así, con tanta admiración, era Freddy.

“Y yo admito que eres increíble, Freeman.”

Y mientras, Freddy se preguntaba otra cosa. “¿Sabes lo que me gusta de la diferencia de altura?”

“¿El qué? Ohh, Freddy el Hobbit.”

“Odio querer besar a alguien como tú...” Suspiró, y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban chocando de nuevo.

Era más lento, más suave, menos apresurado. Y en cuanto Freddy colocó sus manos en la sudadera de Billy, fue como volver a aquella noche. Fue como volver a conocer a Superman, y fue como volver a pensar que a lo mejor- Por diminuta que fuera la posibilidad- Se merecía a Billy. Y todo era demasiado. Y por eso seguía apretando el cuello de su sudadera siempre que se besaban con ella. Y por eso seguía queriendo más y más, pero era muy complicado cuando los dos estaban sonriendo como unos idiotas mientras lo hacían.

Y Billy solo podía pensar en Freddy ( _ Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, Freddy… _ ), y en cómo, por unos segundos, no estaba pensando en perderle. Solo podía pensar en todas las veces que se habían besado, rozado, o simplemente mirado. Porque-  _ joder- _ Freddy Freeman no sabía todo lo que valía.

Se separaron por unos segundos, ojos un poco entrecerrados, y sonrisas aún plasmadas.

“Freddy.”

“¿Sí?”

“Te-” ‘quiero’, quería decir. Su cabeza gritaba eso ( _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_ ), pero sólo pudo musitar un simple: “Te adoro.”

“Eres más tonto que Aquaman en un desierto.” Se rió. Puso su brazo derecho detrás del cuello de Billy, y le volvió a besar. Un beso lento, pero corto ( _ Podría hacer esto todo el día _ ). “Por favor, no le digas que he dicho eso.”

“No prometo nada.”

“Te odio.”

“Me adoras.”

“Tal vez, pero sigues siendo un capullo.”

Y a lo mejor un ‘Te adoro’ no era suficiente para Billy, pero por ahora servía para hacer feliz a Freddy.


	3. "Confía en mí" ♥ (y la fantabulosa hermana mayor Mary Bromfield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta que me llames cuando algo falla  
> Y no alejarme ni un poquito de tu espalda  
> (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Transfobia interiorizada, menciones de transfobia, ptsd(?, menciones de traumas infantiles, muchas inseguridades
> 
> Vale parece muy angst pero en realidad no lo es tanto jsjs Por cierto, todo esto lo escribo a las 5 de la mañana, así que si hay algo mal o no tiene sentido: lo siento mucho ♥  
> Hablo mucho del tema LGBT+, así que si alguien no entiende algo que se sienta libre de preguntar (aunque se irá explicando mejor en los siguientes capítulos).

“Pues pensaba que iba a ser mala.” Los créditos de ‘Birds of Prey’ corrían por la televisión del salón, mientras los dos hermanos estiraban sus músculos después de estar aproximadamente una hora y media sin moverse. 

“Pero si yo creía que te gustaba DC.” Mary se rió, mientras sorbía un poco de su coca-cola.

“Que me guste no significa que no sea consciente de que sus películas son horribles, porque lo son.” Decía Freddy, intentando a la vez rebuscar en su bolsa de palomitas alguna que se le hubiera escapado. “Esta me ha sorprendido muchísimo. Tanto el guión como la banda sonora. Y en general todo ha estado muy bien. No tengo pegas. A parte de, no sé, habría estado bien que fuera un poco más larga y que el desenlace hubiera sido un poco más complejo.” Al no encontrar ninguna palomita restante, decidió lanzar la bolsa en la mesa. “Pero tampoco podemos pedir mucho. Al menos, desde Aquaman, están mejorando.”

“A mí me ha encantado.”

“Mary, seamos honestos.” Freddy se acomodó más cerca de su hermana, mientras ella le rodeaba con el brazo y él se apoyaba en su hombro, también abrazándola. “Te gusta todo en lo que aparezcan chicas sáficas. Y, en general, te gusta todo en lo que aparezca Margot Robbie.”

“Y orgullosa que estoy de eso. Harley Quinn es mi novia.”

“Ya te gustaría.” 

Los dos se rieron, y en momentos como esos era cuando Freddy se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía al ser parte de esa familia. En momentos como esos, cuando estaba acurrucado junto con Mary justo cuando habían terminado una conversación, pero aún así no querían separarse. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que Freddy era consciente de lo mucho que quería a su hermana. Porque se sentía a salvo en sus brazos. Y no se avergonzaba de acercarse un poco más, agarrarse un poco más fuerte, ni tampoco de olerle el pelo (porque olía a ese champú que llevaba utilizando desde hace años, y que a Freddy le hacía sentir como en casa). 

A lo largo de los años habían estado creando ese vínculo, poco a poco. Todo comenzó cuando, con nueve años, Freddy llegó a casa de los Vásquez junto con Víctor. Era una época donde aún no había tanta gente en la casa, cuando no se escuchaban gritos cada dos por tres, y cuando los turnos para ir al lavabo no eran necesarios. No obstante, aún sin ser el hogar que era ahora, se sentía igual de cálido. Freddy aún podía recordar el olor a galletas de chocolate que le inundó en cuanto entró por la puerta, y que se esparcía por toda la casa. Y aún podía recordar la primera vez que Rosa le regaló una sonrisa y dijo: “Bienvenido a la familia, Fred. ¿Te puedo llamar así? Bueno, te va a encantar estar aquí, o eso esperamos. ¿Quieres unas galletas? Te prometo que están ricas.” Y aún podía recordar, sobretodo, a esa niña de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas bajas, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared frente a él. Y estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de olvidar el momento en el cual, ella, siendo consciente de la muleta que Freddy llevaba, le abrazó. Le abrazó teniendo sumo cuidado con su pierna izquierda, pero sin dejar que pareciera algo importante en lo que fijarse. Y le abrazó estando en cuclillas, porque era más alta que él (cuatro años de diferencia hacían bastante), pero le hacía sentir al mismo nivel. Y después de eso, después de ese abrazo, cuando se estaban mirando directamente, ella dijo: “Me llamo Mary, y estoy suponiendo que tú eres Freddy, ¿No?” Se rió, suave, jovial, y dulcemente. Una risa que Freddy nunca había escuchado antes. Y después se acercó a su oído, para que solo ellos dos pudieran entenderse. “Nos lo vamos a pasar genial juntos, hermanito.”

Freddy Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía una conexión más fuerte con Mary que con los otros. Quería muchísimo a todos, y también eran sus hermanos. Pero ella era diferente. No diferente como Billy, si no diferente como solo Mary podía serlo. Fue la primera de ellos que estuvo a su lado, y hasta dos años después de eso no empezaron a aparecer los otros miembros de la familia, así que tuvieron tiempo para crear lazos juntos. Tuvieron tiempo para confiarse secretos, para hablar de sus familias biológicas, para hacer todas esas cosas que no podían haber hecho nunca antes...Y en esos dos años, Mary se convirtió en la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido. Por eso era un lazo diferente, porque con ella se sentía protegido, en vez de tener que ser el protector. No era como con Darla y Eugene, que por mucho que Freddy los quisiera, él era quien tenía que estar pendiente de ellos. Y no era como con Pedro, porque prácticamente tenían la misma edad, y los dos sabían cuidarse solos. Con Mary era diferente porque era su confidente, y la persona a la cual empezó a acudir con sus problemas desde que fue capaz de compartirlos.

Con Mary era diferente porque, con ella, podía dejar de fingir. Podía dejar de pretender que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, y podía dejar de intentar ser fuerte por todos ya que no hacía falta. Y con Mary podía, por primera vez, bajar la guardia. Y con ella podía, sin ir más lejos, no preocuparse de lo que podría pasar, porque por fin era el trabajo de otra persona hacerlo.

Y aunque ser fuerte siempre se le había dado demasiado bien a Freddy (“...demasiado para un chico de su edad” escuchó una vez decir a Rosa), con Mary no hacía falta intentarlo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Freddy tenía muy buena memoria. Habían cosas que quería olvidar, pero no podía. Se le era imposible. Había escuchado una vez que cuando pasabas por eventos traumáticos, tu cerebro podía hacer que los olvidaras si era muy doloroso, y que muchas personas eran propensas a tener una memoria borrosa por culpa de eso. No obstante, habían otras como Freddy y Mary que tenían esos recuerdos siempre presentes, y no podían deshacerse de ellos. Freddy lo veía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Veía esas escaleras, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de él...Y sentía el dolor, aún sentía el dolor. No literalmente, no siempre. Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, ese dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda se apoderaba de él. Y Freddy estaba seguro de que era algo psicológico (al menos eso le habían dicho), pero que fuera así no hacía que desapareciera. No obstante, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Tuvo que hacerlo de un momento a otro. Aguantar. Aguantar esa angustia que le hacía perder la concentración en medio de clase, y que a veces le provocaba esos ataques de ansiedad que hacían parecer que la puerta del piso 4D estaba allí mismo. Freddy tuvo que aprender a pasar por eso él solo, porque ¿Quién más le iba a ayudar? Freddy nunca había tenido a nadie ( _ ellos tres no cuentan- él no cuenta- _ ), y aunque en esos momentos (cuando eso pasaba más frecuentemente, hace años) tenía una hermana y unos padres que le querían ( _ porque me quieren. Me quieren ¿Cierto? _ ), no podía contárselo. No estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil decirlo. Sabía que debería haberlo hecho desde la primera pesadilla en esa casa. Sabía que debería haberlo mencionado en algún momento. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que lo haría cuando fuese la hora, pero nunca llegaba. Y cuando ya habían pasado cuatro meses, Freddy supuso que era demasiado tarde para hablar del tema, y que ya lo superaría por su cuenta.

Como era de esperar, no lo hizo.

[ _ Freddy tenía sueño. Tanto que dolía. Quería poder ser capaz de cerrar lo ojos y descansar, por una vez. No obstante, siempre que intentaba hacerlo -siempre que todo se volvía oscuro- lo recordaba. No era un mero flashback, ni un solo recuerdo. Eran diferentes escenas que no podía olvidar de ninguna forma, y se repetían continuamente como el tráiler de una película. La diferencia estaba en que eso no era una película, que todo eso había ocurrido de verdad, y que estaba enganchado a esas memorias sin poder despegarse de ellas. Por eso mismo se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo, y se odiaba por tener miedo. Era consciente de que nada podía ser capaz de asustarle ahora, que estaba a salvo. Aún así, su dolor en la pierna izquierda seguía vigente y cada vez iba empeorando. Con cada recuerdo, dolía un poco más. Y con cada noche que pasaba despierto, creía menos en poder llegar a estar bien.  _

_ Todo eso era demasiado para un niño de nueve años, pero Freddy siempre había ido un paso por delante de los chicos de su edad. Sin embargo, desearía que no hubiera sido así.  _

_ En esos tiempos, 2013 para ser exactos, Mary y Freddy compartían habitación. Nunca se habían preguntado la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque hubieran más cuartos libres, pues se habrían estado escapando de un sitio a otro de cualquier forma. Así que sí, Mary podía escuchar perfectamente como Freddy se quejaba desde la cama en la otra pared de la habitación. Y eso le rompía el alma. _

_ ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Nunca había tenido un hermano, y menos aún un hermano pequeño. Sabía cómo comportarse alrededor de niños, pero nunca de esa forma. Nunca tan personal, nunca algo tan serio...Nunca algo que también le hacía daño a ella. Porque aunque se conocieran de hacía relativamente poco, Freddy era su hermano. ¿Y qué clase de persona sería si no pudiera estar ahí para su familia? De modo que Mary hizo algo que nunca habían hecho por ella, y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer por otro: Ser fuerte. _

_ Así que tan pronto como consiguió la valentía para levantarse de la cama, se acercó a Freddy, y musitó: “¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que he tenido una pesadilla, y dudo que pueda dormir por mi cuenta.” Mintió. Freddy asintió tímidamente, pasando las mangas de su pijama por su cara, obviamente limpiándose las lágrimas sin querer que se notara. Mary no dijo nada a parte de un “Gracias pequeñajo.” antes de meterse en la cama con él y abrazarlo. _

_ No hablaron por unos minutos, los cuales a Mary se le hicieron una eternidad pensando en todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo por la mente de su hermano, hasta que Freddy preguntó: “¿Estás bien?...Por la pesadilla.” _

_ Y Mary no pudo evitar gritar internamente. Sabía que no era el momento indicado, y también sabía que, de alguna forma, ella también era una niña. Pero Freddy era simplemente tan...Diminuto. Y Mary se podría pasar horas y horas a su lado, si con eso se aseguraba de que estaba bien. Y Mary estaba segura también de que, si eso era lo que se sentía a ser una hermana mayor, se alegraba de tener a Freddy en su vida. _

_ “Sip. Ahora estoy un poquito mejor.” Respondió, acercándose un poco más e intentando evitar contacto con la pierna de Freddy. _

_ “¿Cómo?” Susurró. Mary no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, por lo tanto no respondió, dejando que Freddy continuara la pregunta. “¿Cómo consigues estar mejor? De una pesadilla, digo. Es que ha sido muy rápido.” _

_ “Porque lo abrazos son así.” Se rió, intentando no despertar a Víctor y Rosa, que se encontraban en la habitación de al lado. “Es como magia ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo cuando consiguen hacer desaparecer a una persona con una cortina? Pues los abrazos hacen eso mismo, pero con las cosas malas.” _

_ Y tal vez Mary nunca había tenido un hermano. Y tal vez Mary solo tenía trece años y no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía. Y tal vez Mary siempre había estado esperando a ese alguien que la apoyara en los momentos donde ella no podía hacerlo sola. Y tal vez Mary era solo una niña, pero quería ser ese alguien para Freddy, que ella nunca pudo tener. _

_ Y cuando todo parecía haberse calmado, Freddy se agarró más a ella, entrelazando sus manos: “¿Y cómo consigues estar mejor de una pesadilla que pasa cuando no estás durmiendo?” _

_ Y oh Dios- Mary no estaba preparada para eso, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. _

_ “Pues sigues abrazando hasta que se va. Y si no se va, sigues abrazando. Porque te prometo que se irá en algún momento. Y si vuelve a pasar, yo estoy aquí para que no ocurra.” _

_ “¿Podemos dormir así hoy?” _

_ “Claro que sí, Fred. Claro que sí.” _ ]

El silencio se apoderó del salón, pero tampoco era necesario hablar. Eran pasadas las doce, y por una vez que tenían la casa para ellos solos, iban a aprovechar la falta de ruido. Rosa y Víctor se habían llevado a los demás a una especie de ‘escapada familiar de fin de semana’, y tanto Billy como Freddy vieron eso como una oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo solos como pareja sin necesidad de estar encerrados en su habitación. El problema comenzó cuando Mary decidió quedarse también, ya que según ella: “Tengo muchísimos exámenes últimamente, estoy muy cansada para ir. Creo que me voy a quedar viendo alguna película con estos. ¿A qué sí, Fred?.” Y acabaron así. A Freddy no le importaba que se quedara, no del todo, no Mary. Sabía que si en algún momento les veía a haciendo algo no-tan-de-hermanos no le molestaría, y que incluso les apoyaría. Pero Billy no lo veía de esa forma, y por esa misma razón decidió quedarse al margen de la sesión de cine.

[ _ “¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ver la película? Puedo quedarme aquí contigo si quieres.” Preguntó Freddy, mientras se levantaba de la cama con ayuda de su muleta. _

_ “Sí, sí, claro. No te preocupes. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer de todas formas.” Billy se encontraba tumbado en la litera de abajo, donde hacía un momento estaba abrazando a su ahora por fin novio.  _

_ Freddy le miró entrecerrando las cejas. “¿Cosas como qué?” _

_ Billy pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. “Deberes. Muchísimos.” Obviamente mintió. _

_ “¿Desde cuándo te importan a ti las notas?” _

_ “Desde que no quiero que mi novio se quede solo en clase el año que viene.” _

_ Y algo en Freddy reaccionó. No estaba seguro de si era la sonrisa de Billy en esos momentos, el hecho de que le hubiera cogido de la mano mientras lo decía, o el que se preocupara de esa forma por él. Y no solamente era que se preocupara por él, Billy creía que seguirían estando juntos el año que viene. Y por el brillo en sus ojos, y por cómo de dulces eran sus palabras, Freddy suponía que también pensaba que estarían juntos mucho más tiempo. Y oh Dios- ahora Freddy quería llorar. Porque quería un futuro con Billy. Y sabía que eran muy jóvenes, y también era consciente de que ninguno de los dos conocía lo que pasaría en sus vidas, pero también estaba seguro de que quería a Billy en la suya. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, hasta que la voz de su novio le interrumpió, a la vez que le daba un pequeño apretón a su mano: “No te preocupes por mí.” Freddy sabía que eso iba a ser imposible. Billy continuó. “Ves con Mary a ver la película, sé que llevas tiempo esperándola.” _

_ Y Freddy sabía que había algo más. Que había algo más detrás de todas esas palabras, pero no quería preguntar. Bueno, sí quería preguntar. Se moría por preguntar qué le rondaba por la mente a Billy para no querer bajar con ellos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Así que, en vez de decir nada, se inclinó y juntó sus labios castamente. No obstante, no se levantó después de eso. Freddy se quedó en la misma posición, con la mano de Billy acariciando lentamente los rizos que rozaban su nuca, y con sus labios alejados meramente por unos pequeños centímetros (que para Billy se convertían en metros solo con pensar en no ver a su novio por unas horas). Billy tenía mucho que decir, demasiado que hacerle ver a Freddy, y muy poco tiempo. Pero tampoco quería retenerlo ahí con él, cuando ya se habían pasado toda la semana sin prácticamente salir de la habitación por estar solos.  _

_ De alguna forma todo eso se sentía como su culpa. Porque pese a que los dos habían accedido a mantener la relación en secreto, Billy sabía perfectamente que a Freddy eso le estaba doliendo. Y aunque a Billy también le dolía hacerlo, el miedo a todo lo que podrían decir de él le consumía por dentro. No estaba preparado para perder a otra familia, y tampoco estaba preparado para ver como a Freddy le hacían la vida incluso más imposible que antes en el instituto. Se odiaba por tener miedo, pero se odiaría más aún si a Freddy le hicieran daño por su culpa. No podía permitir eso bajo ningún concepto. Y no estaba diciendo que Freddy no pudiera aguantarlo, o que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse. A lo que se refería Billy era a que Freddy ya había pasado por demasiado, y que ya había sido demasiado fuerte por todos. No se merecía aguantar más, y menos aún por Billy. _

_ Billy decidió dejarlo ir, después de darle un par de besos más, y hacer que bajara las escaleras con una sonrisa tonta que los dos sabían que no se esfumaría hasta después de un buen rato. Y si bien Billy era consciente de que por alguna razón no se le daba bien expresarse en persona, también sabía que el escribir nunca se le había dado mal. De modo que cogió su móvil y fue directamente a su primer contacto, tecleando como si hubiera estado repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez (qué era lo que había estado ocurriendo entre beso y beso). _

_ Freddy estaba bajando las escaleras cuando le llegó un mensaje: _

**_Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_22:42_ **

_ No es que no quiera ver la película con vosotros _

_ Claro que quiero _

**_Freddy_22:42_ **

_ entonces?  _

_ tío baja con nosotros _

_ Freddy esperaba una respuesta, mientras escuchaba a Mary llamándole desde la cocina un par de veces. “Espera, que el idiota de Billy me está escribiendo.” _

_ “Pues que baje a ver la película.” Respondió ella, con una bolsa de palomitas y coca-colas en sus manos. “Es muy triste quedarse un viernes por la noche ahí solo.” _

_ “Eso le he dicho y- Espera que me ha contestado por fin.” _

_ No le hizo falta desbloquear la pantalla para ver el mensaje, y tampoco se veía capaz de responderlo. _

**_Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_22:46_ **

_ Sabes que tenemos que mantener esto entre nosotros, no? Es que de verdad me gustaría ver la película contigo, y lo haremos, cuando podamos. Pero sabes que no podría aguantarme casi dos horas a tu lado sin poder tocarte. _

_ Freddy tragó saliva, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle una disculpa a Mary y correr hacia su habitación. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin responder, pero Billy le mandó otro mensaje: _

**_Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_22:48_ **

_ Vale, ha sonado fatal. No me refiero a eso y lo sabes _

_ Siento si ahora estás incómodo mierda _

_ Me refería a tocarte en plan abrazos y eso _

_ Sabes que adoro abrazarte _

**_Freddy_22:48_ **

_ Eres un idiota _

_ Y muy adorable _

_ Pero aún así un idiota _ ]

Freddy acariciaba su teléfono, de alguna forma para tenerlo más cerca, y para poder responder lo antes posible si le llegaban noticias de Billy. Si era completamente honesto, necesitaría ver la película de nuevo. Porque aunque hubiera estado prestando atención, en realidad sus pensamientos no estaban fijados en la buena evolución que había tenido Harley de una película a otra, o de cómo se notaba que estaba dirigida por una mujer y no un hombre. Todos sus pensamientos gritaban el nombre de Billy, y no entendía el porqué. Sabía que estaba bien, y también era consciente de que había sido Billy quien se había negado a bajar con ellos para proteger su tapadera. Y por mucho que a Freddy le hubiera encantado que hubiera estado con él en esos momentos, también había una parte de él que sabía que no podría haber apartado su vista y sus manos del pelo (“oh- su pelo”) de su novio. De todas formas, aún estando al tanto de que Billy estaba bien, ¿Por qué se sentía como si no lo estuviera? Tal vez era solo echarle de menos, porque desde ese beso y las declaraciones que ocurrieron un mes antes, no podían estar a menos de un metro el uno del otro. Lo camuflaban intentando que pareciera fraternal, y claro que escondían sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa mientras comían, y claro que hacían lo posible para que nadie entrara a su habitación en mitad de la noche. Pero eso no quitaba que no pudieran separarse de ninguna forma, y tal vez Freddy estaba simplemente paranoico. Y tal vez Freddy solo quería una pequeña excusa para hacerse creer a sí mismo que Billy le necesitaba, y que dejar ahí sola a Mary no sería convertirse en un mal hermano. Y bueno, tal vez quería una excusa para contarle a Mary lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

No era un secreto difícil de esconder, porque ellos dos ya empezaron a ser cariñosos tiempo después de lo de Sivana. No obstante, lo que era difícil era no poder hablar con su hermana de eso. Freddy y Mary se lo contaban todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y no cabía duda de que Mary sospechaba que a sus hermanos les ocurría algo, o eso creía Freddy. Y aunque Freddy estaba de acuerdo con mantenerlo en secreto, el no poder hablar con Mary era una pesadilla. No podía explicarle las cosas que tampoco le podía decir a Billy (no directamente, al menos), y eso era como un infierno. No podía explicarle a nadie como se daba cuenta de que Billy le dejaba hablar por horas, y que Freddy seguía y seguía porque a Billy también se le iluminaban los ojos al verle feliz; no podía contarle a nadie como Billy dejaba siempre la muleta específicamente al lado izquierdo de Freddy, para que así pudiera cogerla con más facilidad; no podía expresarle a nadie todo lo que sentía cuando Billy le abrazaba por detrás, y de esa forma hacía que se sintiera seguro; Y aunque fuera una tontería para algunos, Freddy no podía hablar ni con su hermana mayor de que por fin había encontrado eso que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

Por esas razones quería una señal de Billy. Porque a lo mejor, de casualidad, Mary veía el mensaje. Y a lo mejor, de casualidad, ella lo descubriría sola y Freddy no se sentiría como un capullo integral. 

Así que siguió toqueteando su teléfono, mientras Mary se dedicaba a hablarle de algún cotilleo de la universidad y le acariciaba poco a poco los rizos. De esa manera, de un momento a otro, se acabó olvidando del mensaje que estaba esperando, y se comenzó a centrar en las palabras de su hermana:

“Vale, se ve que hay una chica preciosa en mi clase filosofía-”

“¿Desde cuándo haces tú filosofía?” Preguntó, sin necesidad de girarse.

“¿Desde cuándo te importan a ti las clases que hago yo en la uni?”

“Desde que Caltech es conocida por el alto nivel en temas informáticos y no en…” Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, antes de hacer una mueca. “Filosofía.”

Mary suspiró y continuó. “De todas formas. Hay una chica preciosa que se llama Coraline-”

“Como la película-”

“¿Puedes parar de interrumpirme?” Freddy soltó una pequeña carcajada y dejó que su hermana siguiera hablando. “Bueno, Coraline va conmigo a Filo. Que, para que lo sepas, es muy interesante. Y se ve que le gusta una chica de su clase de Biología. El problema está en que-”

“En que no eres tú, y que a ti te gusta Coraline.”

“Más o menos.” Mary se ajustó en el sofá, a la vez que se preparaba mentalmente para explicarle a Freddy la historia. “Sé quien es la chica que le gusta, y es horrible. No en plan típica ‘chica mala de instituto’, en realidad es bastante amable con todos. Lo que pasa es que he escuchado comentarios muy transfobos viniendo de ella, y no por desinformación. Me refiero a que no son cosas que dice alguien porque no sabe del tema, ¿Me entiendes? Son básicamente ataques hacia la comunidad trans, y dudo muchísimo que a Coraline, siendo una chica trans, le haga mucha gracia.”

“Ugh, qué asco me dan los cis.” Freddy se rió.

Aunque lo que vino después no le hizo tanta gracia:

“Pero si nosotros somos cis, idiota.”

Freddy estaba sopesando todas las opciones que tenía, y ninguna de ellas era hablarle a Mary sobre el tema que había estado evitando esos últimos meses. Porque, de todas formas, ni siquiera sabría qué decirle en primer lugar. Podía comenzar con que esa frase, de alguna manera, le había hecho daño. Pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de porqué. Freddy había estado investigando mucho esos días para intentar encontrar alguna definición para él y para lo que le ocurría, y a la única conclusión que había llegado era a que a lo mejor no era tan cis como su hermana creía. Había descartado ya la opción de ser una chica, pero por otro lado, haciendo eso todo se volvía más difícil. Sabía por dónde buscar, pero todo estaba muy borroso para poder entenderlo.

O tal vez él no quería entenderlo. Porque a lo mejor ser no-binario no era tan malo como él había creído desde un principio. Y tal vez sí que se sentía cómodo con alguna de esas definiciones que se había negado a leer. Y estaba seguro de que su familia le apoyaría, porque siempre lo habían hecho. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría con Billy? ¿Le gustarían a Billy las personas no-binarias? ¿Estaría Billy de acuerdo con seguir saliendo juntos si se enterara? Y dejando de lado a Billy, no estaba preparado para lo que vendría. Era un niño de acogida con una minusvalía, gay, enamorado del que se suponía que debería considerar su hermano, y probablemente trans. No quería ver lo que le esperaba, y menos aún las cosas por las que tendría que pasar. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que tanto sus hermanos como Víctor y Rosa harían lo que fuera por él, seguía sintiendo ese escalofrío por la espalda cada vez que sopesaba la posibilidad de hablar con ellos sobre ese tema. Y estaba seguro de que era una tontería, y también era consciente de que intentarían entenderlo. Pero ¿Y si no era así? Existía esa pequeña posibilidad entre millones de que no le aceptaran, y esa diminuta posibilidad se había apoderado de él esas últimas semanas. 

Pero era Mary. Mary lo entendería. Sabía que Mary lo entendería. Ella estaba en grupos activistas LGBT+, y estaba informada del tema. Pero algo en él le impedía pronunciar las palabras. Algo en él le hacía cambiar de tema cada vez que mencionaban a las personas trans. Y algo en él le hacía esconderle cosas a su hermana. Y eso nunca lo permitiría. No otra vez.

“¿Estás bien, Fred?” Freddy automáticamente se despegó de ella, sentándose en el otro lado del sofá, e intentando no mirarla a los ojos. “Has estado callado por mucho rato y-”

“Tal vez no soy tan cis como crees.” Intentaba sacar las palabras, de verdad que lo intentaba. Pero no podía explicarlo si ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo. Y menos aún si algo fuera de su alcance se lo impedía. "Lo siento. Es una tontería. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho nada."

“Ay, Freddy.” Mary le cogió de las manos. “Mírame, por favor.” Freddy negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño y asustado otra vez. Lo odiaba. “Por favor, confía en mí. Te quiero. Muchísimo. Mírame, hermanito.”

Y en cuanto vio los ojos de Mary, volvió a tener nueve años. Volvió a ver a Mary con sus pequeñas coletas, y volvió a sentir ese miedo mezclado con vergüenza que hacía tiempo por el que no pasaba. Pero también, al mismo tiempo, se sentía como en casa. Estaba en su casa, estaba en su hogar. Estaba bien. Aún era capaz de oler las palomitas que hacía un segundo que estaba comiendo, y también podía escuchar el gas de la coca-cola desaparecer y burbujear. Y dolía, claro que dolía. Era como si alguien le estuviera impidiendo seguir, como si una voz en su interior le dijera que era una mala idea, aún sabiendo que todo iría bien. ¿Por qué narices no reaccionaba si sabía que iría bien? ¿Por qué tenía miedo, si Mary le acababa de asegurar que le quería pasara lo que pasase? No obstante, era demasiado. Ya había utilizado esa palabra con los Vásquez cientos de veces, y nunca podría haber imaginado que la diría en ese contexto. Porque era demasiado doloroso, demasiado fuerte, demasiado para poder continuar. Y Mary era demasiado buena, demasiado inteligente, y demasiado cariñosa. Y todo le daba demasiado miedo a Freddy, sin saber porqué. Porque se suponía que todo iba a ir bien, su hermana le había dicho que iría bien, que estaba bien. Y Freddy quería creerlo. Quería pensar que todo iba a ir sobre ruedas, le aceptarían, y no perdería a la única persona que le había hecho sentir importante en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Y también se había hecho creer a sí mismo que no tenía que hablarlo, que se marcharía por sí solo, y que ese sentimiento de no encajar en ninguna parte era fruto su necesidad de atención constante. 

Pero no podía más. No podía aguantar esa presión en el pecho, y no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Tampoco podía seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, y que no se había pasado noches en vela mirando el buscador de google con la frase ‘géneros no-binarios definiciones’ sin ser capaz de pulsar enter. 

Así que cuando Mary le dio esa mirada que le hizo viajar en el tiempo, y que a la vez le hizo sentir como que por fin podía respirar tranquilamente. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír, intentar no dejar caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, y cogerle de las manos lo más fuerte posible. Quería ser capaz de tomárselo en serio, sentía que debería tomárselo en serio. Sin embargo, ese lado de él que escondía mucho más de lo que quería admitir, siempre salía a la luz. Y aún con la voz un tanto temblorosa, empezó a hablar, intentando camuflarla.

“No sé. Siempre me he sentido raro, ¿Sabes? Más de lo normal. Y eso es decir mucho, ya sabes. Teniendo en cuenta que soy cojo, niño de acogida, y gay- bueno, ¿Sigo siendo gay? No estoy muy seguro. Meh. Bue-”

Una vibración procedente de su móvil le interrumpió. Hizo una pausa para mirar la notificación, enfrente de su preciada foto con Eugene y Darla. Y vió ese mensaje que había estado esperando por horas, pero que ahora desearía no haber leído.

**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:27**

Freddy no quiero molestarte pero te acuerdas cuando dijiste que te llamara si algo no iba bien? Pues algo no va bien.

Freddy miró a Mary, como buscando la aprobación en sus ojos para poder responder. Ella, aún sin estar muy contenta por el hecho de interrumpir su conversación, asintió.

**Freddy_1:28**

a qué te refieres?

tío estás bien?

bueno, pregunta estúpida pero me entiendes

**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:28**

No sé

Puedes subir?

Siento interrumpirte con Mary

Podemos hablarlo en otro momento, si quieres

‘ _ Podemos hablarlo en otro momento, si quieres _ ’. Esa frase le hizo apretar con más fuerza la funda de su teléfono. Quería ayudar a Billy. Quería estar ahí para él, como siempre lo habían hecho. Billy nunca había tenido el valor de avisarle si algo iba mal, Freddy era siempre quien daba el primer paso, o quien preguntaba antes sobre lo que le ocurría. Y por una vez que estaba dispuesto a abrirle su corazón, de una forma voluntaria...Por una vez que Billy había conseguido romper esa barrera que le impedía confiar en los demás...Freddy no estaba dispuesto a dejarle solo, y menos aún en esos momentos de debilidad en los que Billy era más vulnerable, y Freddy tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Y eso no lo decía de una forma despectiva, o creyendo que Billy no hacía nada por él. Los dos eran fuertes juntos, obviamente. Así funcionaba su relación. Pero había momentos donde uno de los dos tenía que embotellar sus sentimientos y esperar su turno porque el otro no podía ni siquiera aguantar con su propio dolor. Y esta vez, era Billy quien necesitaba ayuda. 

Y a lo mejor Freddy necesitaba una excusa para evitar esa conversación con Mary. Y a lo mejor esa presión en el pecho que sintió en cuanto leyó el mensaje no solo había sido causada por el hecho de interrumpirle en plena confesión, si no también por la impotencia. Impotencia porque sabía que por mucho que subiera a su habitación no podría hacer mucho, e impotencia porque por mucho que hablara con Billy y le ayudara, esa presión seguiría vigente en su interior. Y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ser capaz de ayudar a su novio a pasar por algo difícil, si ni siquiera él mismo podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Pero sí que sabía algo, y es que Billy haría lo mismo por él. Porque no podía contar las veces en las que era consciente de que Billy escondía sus emociones, para poder protegerle a él. Y por alguna razón sentía que se lo debía. 

Volvió a sentir otra vibración, sin darse cuenta de que había estado mirando a un punto fijo durante todo ese tiempo, y que Mary le estaba mirando con preocupación. 

  
  


**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:31**

Sabes que no tienes que subir si no quieres

Solo era para avisarte porque luego te enfadas conmigo por no decirte que me pasa algo

**Freddy_1:32**

no me enfado contigo

simplemente creo que tendrías que avisarme porque nos tenemos que apoyar y esas mierdas que hacen las parejas

**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:32**

Vale, bueno

Pues te estoy avisando. Y no te digo que subas ahora, porque entiendo que estés ocupado y eso

Pero quiero verte

De cualquier forma, Freddy estaba seguro de que le podía beneficiar a él también. No estaba preparado mentalmente para una conversación de ese calibre con Mary aún, y el consolar a Billy siempre había conseguido calmarle y hacerle sentir útil. Además de que tenía el beneficio de estar cerca de él, y Billy desprendía un no-sé-qué que hacía que Freddy se olvidara de todo por unos minutos. Como ahora. El mero hecho de leer ese ‘quiero verte’ provocaba algo en Freddy que solo su novio sabía provocar. Y no quería utilizarlo como una distracción (aunque tampoco quería creer que lo estaba haciendo), sin embargo, la necesitaba. Necesitaba esa pequeña pero satisfactoria distracción que le proporcionaban las caricias, los abrazos, y los besos de Billy. Y aunque no fuese a él al que fueran a consolar, Freddy estaba más que tranquilo sabiendo que al lado de Billy los dos tenían la oportunidad de estar bien.

Y claro, también estaba la otra cara de la moneda: cuando consuelas a alguien, es porque algo está mal. Y a Freddy le dolía ver a Billy derrumbarse frente a él. Eso solo había pasado dos o tres veces, pero habían sido suficientes para que Freddy se diera cuenta de lo mucho que dolía verle mal. Le pasaba constantemente con Darla y con Eugene, porque cuando Mary se fue a la universidad, los únicos que quedaban para consolarlos eran Pedro y él. Y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Billy aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a ayudar a otras personas en ese contexto, y Pedro no era el más cariñoso de la familia. Así que usualmente le tocaba a Freddy ayudar a sus hermanos pequeños. No era un problema para él, en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Adoraba esas pequeñas sonrisas que se asomaban por su rostro, después de haber estado llorando. Pero también era complicado verles sufrir, y no poder hacer nada más que estar ahí para remediarlo.

“Mary, tengo que irme.” Dijo de sopetón, mientras agarraba su muleta y se ponía en pie.

“¿Qué? Freddy, tenemos que hablarlo.” Mary hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero en cuanto vio como el teléfono de Freddy se iluminaba encima de la mesa, se volvió a sentar de nuevo. “¿Billy?”

Freddy asintió. “Necesita ayuda.”

“¿Tema superhéroe?”

Negó con la cabeza. En realidad no lo sabía del todo, pero tenía la corazonada de que era un problema de Billy, y no de Shazam. “Tema personal.”

Mary suspiró, y mientras se recogía su pelo en una coleta de caballo mal hecha, volvió a mirar la pantalla, que poco a poco se estaba apagando. No consiguió leer mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. Freddy no se dio cuenta hasta que dijo: “Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿No?”

Freddy tragó saliva, recogiendo su teléfono lo más rápido posible de la mesa. Quería que se enterara por su cuenta, pero a estas alturas parecía una mala idea ponerle más presión a Billy. “Sí. Lo sé. Claro.”

“Perfecto.” Sonrió dulcemente, y antes de que su hermano pudiera marcharse, volvió a hablar. “Entiendo que no estés preparado para hablar del tema, ¿Vale?. Pero tenemos que hablarlo, en algún momento.” Freddy asintió, aún sin saber si le estaba mirando, ya que estaba de espaldas. “Y para que lo sepas, haces una buena pareja con Billy, y te quiere más de lo que crees. Pero no puedes ser siempre fuerte por los dos.”

Freddy se giró bruscamente. “¿Cómo-”

“Los hermanos no se hablan así. Además, ya sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre vosotros.” Mary cogió su móvil, sin darle mucha a ese punto de la conversación. “Era eso o que habíais matado a alguien, y la verdad es que prefiero que salgáis juntos.” Hubo una pausa, donde ninguno de los dos habló, pero tampoco se movió. Hasta que Mary volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de una forma más cansada. “Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Te quiero, pequeño. Y nada va a cambiar eso.”

“Yo también te quiero, Mary.” 

Y antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Freddy miró el mensaje que había sido el causante de que su hermana se enterara de su relación con Billy. Y no se extrañó, ya que con esa frase estaba más claro que el agua.

**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:36**

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Freeman. Un poco rarito a veces, pero mi rarito

**Freddy_1:38**

aún sigues queriendo hablar?

Billy tardó un poco en responder.

**Capitán Dedos Chispeantes_1:38**

Por favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy no-binario es un headcanon mío, así que me gustaría que lo respetarais uwu tampoco cambia mucho la historia, de todas formas. Un poco de representación siempre está bien ♥


End file.
